It all comes out in the end
by Eediva
Summary: Gabriel betrays Castiel, but a truth is revealed giving the young seraph some strength


Title: It all comes out in the end

Summary: Gabriel betrays Castiel, but a truth is revealed giving the young seraph some strength.

Rated: PG

* * *

On his knees and surrounded by the flames that kept him trapped and defenceless. Gagged and bound and all because of the actions of the only archangel he thought he could depend on. As he stared wide eyed blue at the archangel, Gabriel avoided his gaze, staring out the window of the abandoned barn.

The seraph was terrified, but he kept the fear hidden behind a blank face, but unbeknownst to him his cerulean eyes betrayed him. It was sprinkling outside but the sun shone through the window, the light shining on Gabriel. The archangel hadn't said a word to him in the entire period they had met up. Instead he took the seraph by surprise dragging him down and knocking him out.

He had awoken bound and gagged, and the situation was daunting.

He thought he had finally found a brother he could depend on, somebody to depend on. The way Sam and Dean depended on one another. But instead he was betrayed by his brother, which when Castiel thought that it wasn't much different to the Winchesters.

"He'll be here soon Cass," Gabriel said, his voice morose. Castiel whimpered inadvertently, there was no question as to who Gabriel was corresponding with. Lucifer was coming. "He won't hurt you, I won't let him."

The archangel arose and peered out the window, back to the seraph.

"He'll need your phone," Gabriel said, and it was then Castiel realised that it wasn't just him in danger. His friends were in danger, fury rose in him and he uselessly tried to scream at the archangel. "I told you he wouldn't hurt you, and he sure as hell wouldn't hurt them."

Maybe he wouldn't hurt Sam, but Dean, Dean was in perilous danger! The angel continued to struggle in his bonds almost stumbling into the flames.

"Cass! Cass! Calm down!" Gabriel scolded as he sat up and walked towards his flames. "He isn't going to hurt them. He isn't like that!"

Castiel let out a string of words blurred by the gag.

"He's here," Gabriel said, looking over his shoulder. "Its okay, Castiel. I won't let him harm you!"

Castiel whimpered his vision blurred by the fires as the barn door opened slowly, Gabriel turned and it was only then Castiel noticed the long silver sword hidden behind the archangel's back, flames suddenly erupted silently from the sword, glowing brightly against the black jacket his brother wore.

"Gabriel," the voice was soft spoken yet hidden behind it was unyielding strength. Castiel stretched his torso trying to get a better look at the being that had entered the room, but Gabriel was blocking his view.

"Michael," Gabriel greeted, quietly, moving back a step, apprehensively.

"It has been too long my brother," came the reply as he finally walked into Castiel's sight. Tall, dark and handsome; hair flowing like a river down his ears to his shoulders, eyes; blue and almond shaped. Something innocent about his vessel and youthful. Castiel whimpered when the angel's eyes met his own, and for what felt like hours they stared at one another, Michael's face blank of any emotion and Castiel's, though he was unable to see himself, he knew he looked ridiculous, bound and gagged and terrified. "Gabriel, why is Castiel tied up? You made it clear I wasn't going to touch him, yet here he is, defenceless and at my mercy."

"You ain't laying a hand on him you stupid son of a bitch," Gabriel snarled, the sword behind him erupted into larger flames, crackling and spitting. But Michael stared at it unimpressed.

"Your father too," Michael shrugged. Castiel roared from behind his gag, rage erupting inside him. "Relax, little one."

"Mmmphh, mmmm eermph!" Castiel muffled.

"You are looking for Him aren't you," Michael asked, walking past Gabriel, his eyes on the flames around the seraph. "He is gone, Castiel."

The flames slowly faded away as Michael drew closer to the seraph. But before he could step into the fading oil marks Gabriel grabbed hold of the other archangel and swung him away from the seraph.

"Get the hell away from him!" Gabriel snarled. "You- you let Raphael kill him! And for what!? Doing what Father created us for?! I told you the only way I'd help you is if you stay the hell away from Cass! Are you deaf!?"

"Gabriel, you talk more than two old ladies in an Orthodox church, so much so that even a deaf person could hear you," Michael said, "I heard you, and as far as I know I haven't hurt him yet. In fact, you are the one who has him tied, gagged and surrounded by those bloody flames. I do believe you have hurt him more, his trust in you anyway."

Gabriel almost stumbled over as realisation dawned.

"I didn't-"

"Shhh," Michael said comfortingly as the seraph scrambled backwards, away from the approaching archangel. Castiel flinched savagely when Michael's hand fell on his shoulders, but no pain came, instead down fell the ropes that bound him and the gag loosened and slid down against his neck. "Up you get."

"I-I don't understand," Castiel murmured, he was pulled to his feet. Michael kept his grip on the seraph as he slowly made his way towards Gabriel. Castiel almost stumbled over as Gabriel held out his hand, giving Michael something small and metallic. "NO! Give me my phone!"

The seraph struggled in the arms of the archangel , but fighting against the second oldest being was futile when Castiel felt like nothing; worthless.

Michael held him near and whispered something gently in his ear in Aramaic, and the seraph felt his eyes water up as he was pushed into Gabriel's arms

"Merry Christmas, my brothers," Michael smiled before he disappeared with a gust of wind.

Gabriel stared at the seraph guiltily,

"I'm sorry," the archangel whispered, releasing the seraph from his grip. "I didn't know how else to- it was a stupid thing to do, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Castiel wiped at his eyes, which were wide as he stared at the archangel betrayed, "Why would you do this to me? You promised to help me, yet..."

The angel drifted off, staring at his feet.

"Mike offered me a deal; help him and he wouldn't hurt you," Gabriel muttered, "Though know I think he had no intention of touching you anyway. He's more confusing then Dad at times."

"I have to help Sam and Dean," Castiel said, "I know he won't hurt Dean, but Sam! I can't let him hurt Sam! Dean would be devastated."

"He isn't going to hurt Sam," Gabriel scoffed, "Your mistaking Mikey for Lucy."

"But-"

"Think Cass! If he hurts Sam, Dean will never say yes!"

"It's Dean, he won't say yes either way," Castiel muttered, "And dont call me Cass, only Sam, Dean and Bobby may call me that."

"Bobby's the fat guy isn't he," Gabriel said, ignoring his brother's statement. "With the wheels."

"Yes," Castiel nodded, staring glaring at the archangel.

"Okay, then let's go have some eggnog with the old fart," Gabriel grinned.

"I need to find Sam and Dean!" Castiel snarled, but before he could move he found himself inside Bobby Singer's living room, facing a startled hunter.

"Castiel? What the hell are you doing here?!" Bobby snapped, but before he could reply Sam appeared between him and the angels, in a panicked state. "Sam!"

"I- Dean! Michael! He took Dean! He just showed up, and Dean said that Cass called, but Michael showed, he- Oh God! How are we-?"

"Relax," Gabriel grinned, patting the hunter on the shoulder. "Mike won't hurt him."

"Gabe- Gabriel!?" Sam asked in disbelief, he eyed both angels still in shock, "You- what are you doing here?! Castiel, what the hell is going on? How did Michael- did you help him!?! You son of a-"

"Relax," Gabriel cut through the human, "I helped Michael, alright, Cass had no idea until two minutes ago. Don't worry, my big brother will look after your big brother. Don't panic."

"How did you manage to get Dean's number to Michael?" Sam asked, glaring at the archangel. Gabriel frowned and didn't answer, "How!?"

"Alright, alright, I tricked Cass," Gabriel said, "It isn't his fault. It's mine and mine alone, but I don't regret my decision. It revealed something Cass needed to know. Now where's that damn eggnog."

"Damn angels," Bobby grumbled rolling away

* * *

"Where's Cass!?" Dean snapped, struggling to free himself from the archangel's grip, he stumbled over and fell into a stable. Michael smiled slightly as Dean stood and shook off the hay clinging to his jeans. "I ain't gonna say yes so you can go shove it! Where the hell is Cass!?"

"With Gabriel," Michael smiled, pleasantly. "I have no reason to hurt him; it would be rather pointless considering."

"Considering what?" Dean growled.

"That I brought him back," Michael replied. "His punishment was unjust wouldn't you say, Dean?"

"You- that was you," Dean gasped, "Cass thought it was- and the plane you- Jesus..."

"It's His birthday today," Michael smiled, "Well, at least the celebration is. And yes, it was I who sent you to the plane, I thought you uh, might like it."

"Son of a- I'm still not saying yes!" Dean snapped, "You and your stupid family lied to me, made my life and Sammy's hell! You hurt my family! My brother and my angel! You kept me from saving my brother from doing the most stupid thing! And I bet you even let me break the first damn seal before you sent Cass in to save me!"

"Hmm, I actually wasn't readily available, Dean, when the events fell to place," Michael sighed, "My brothers were grieving, and at a loss of what to do next. They all felt as though Father abandoned them, and my absence in the last century was no help."

"Where the hell where you?"

"It is a little hard to explained Dean," Michael replied. "Zachariah's actions will not go unpunished. But for now Lucifer is my priority. Zachariah isn't trying to destroy humanity; he is simply in a state of grievance, the same as Gabriel is, and Raphael, who I am sure you've met."

"Yeah, the Ninja Angel," Dean grunted.

"Angel in a half shell," Michael smiled, "Now, there is one thing I wish to ask of you."

"No, I ain't saying yes," Dean growled.

"I don't expect you too," Michael said, "But promise me one thing, if your brother says yes-"

"He ain't going to say yes!" Dean snapped, "I'm not gonna let that son of a-"

"Stop using that phrase," Michael said patiently. "God is his Father. Dean, if Sam says yes, only if he says yes, please, promise me, you will say yes too. Don't give Lucifer the chance to destroy your kind! Please, say yes. Don't let your pride stand in the way. It's what really led to Lucifer's fall, he could have repented, asked for redemption yet, pride pulled him away from us. All because he couldn't spread his love further then our Father, and now he lives without love. Dean, the reason Father loved humanity more than the angels was because of your ability to love in so many forms. I should take you back, before your brother passes out and Castiel kills Gabriel."

"This was all Gabriel wasn't it," Dean grunted.

"He did what he could to help Castiel," Michael smiled, "He refused to assist me without being sure Castiel would be spared. But I never had the intention of harming Castiel- I'll let my brothers and since we are in vessels these days, my sisters know he is to be left alone to help the pain in the ass Winchesters."

"I love you too," Dean said, smiling for the first time since arriving in the stable.

"Yes, I know, I'll send you to Bobby's, where I sent Sam," Michael said, "Wish Bobby Singer a Merry Christmas, and uh, throw out his wheelchair, he won't need it tomorrow."

Dean's eyes widened but before he could comment he found his scenery changed and he was surrounded by his relieved family.

* * *

"Cass, hey," Dean smiled as the seraph walked up to him slowly. "You alright?"

"I'm a little stunned," Castiel murmured, "My second Christmas here on Earth and I've been give a second chance by the Great Prince."

"You make him sound like Bambi's dad," Dean chuckled.

"Michael has no children," Castiel said, his head falling slightly to the side. "Though a good father he would make."

"Yeah, I guess he can kinda replace God when this all ends," Dean shrugged.

"That is blasphemy Dean," Castiel murmured, frowning as he stared at his feet. "Michael said that- that Father is gone, for good."

"I don't know, Cass," Dean sighed, "He might be right, he might not be. Who knows, God might show up at the end of this and smack everyone silly."

Castiel smiled slightly,

"Cass, I don't know if Michael told you, but it was him,"

"What?" Castiel asked.

"He brought you back," Dean replied quietly. "It wasn't God, and it wasn't that asshole either. It was Michael, he brought you back and he put me and Sammy in the plane."

Castiel nodded, slowly at the revelation, and slowly a smile crept up on his face.

"Michael, he- he told me that if Father was here, He'd be proud of me," Castiel said softly. "I- I-"

"I know, Cass," Dean smiled; he squeezed his angel's shoulder affectionately. "Merry Christmas, Cass."

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Castiel smiled, feeling peace settle in him as he and Dean drank what was left of the eggnog. He added in a hushed whisper, "Merry Christmas Father, wherever you are."

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL!!!


End file.
